Marvel: 2010-06-06 - Mob Mentality and Fire
Late Saturday afternoon on a hot and muggy Saturday in New York City. In Queens, a quiet little clothing/tailor's shop hasn't been too busy today. Only a few visitors had been in all day. The owner of the place, one Kyle Owens, has even let his employees go home early. He's just a nice guy like that. Of course for the past twenty minutes there's been some activity. A lot of men and women who usually wouldn't be around the area had showed up and went inside. There was some arguing heard and flashes of light through the windows before silence. Another few moments pass and all those men and women that went in are rushing out and ducking for cover. KABOOM The windows and doors get taken out by the explosion and now the building's on fire. No sign of the owner though...which isn't good. Especially with the people who caused the explosion cheering and spitting anti-mutant slurs towards the burning building. They seem pleased with themselves. Alex has parked a ways up the street, and comes around the corner up the block to take in the licking flames up the sides of the small shop he was heading for, card in hand helping him navigate back to it. "Well...shit." Only a brief revelation of the state of the matter before Alex is traversing the sidewalk quickly, sliding to a momentary stop before bursting in the front door and heading inside. There's got to be someone inside to pull out, right? Damn those Summers and their stupid bravery. Simone was on her way to the shop with her favorite fuzzy elf. The pair are walking along the sidewalk a few shops down when the explosion occurs. Simone ducks to the ground, yelping as the sound of glass shatters against the pavement. "Oh good gravey, what NOW?!!" she gasps out. After yesterday's saucer attack this is just getting to be annoying! She looks to Kurt and whispers "I don't think we'll be getting those pants today either!" Kurt Wagner has the wost luck with clothes shopping it seems. The last time he had money saved up for a new suit, it all went to medical bills for a poor beaten mutant girl. Now he's finally saved up enough again and it looks like the violence hasn't stopped. He pulls back his hood and looks about, then looks to Simone, "Call the police. I will see if there is anyone inside." He leans in to kiss her before he's loping towards the shattered building. Leaping up onto the shoulders of one of the mutant haters from behind, he uses the man as a springboard to leap over the rest of them and get in close to the shop. We won't discuss how Andrea Tellierra got here. That might involve admitting that the supposed 'good girl' caught a ride with a non-adult fellow student of a certain secret educational institution. That might get someone in trouble. What matters, however, is that Andrea is getting out of said car and heading after the madly-dashing Alex Summers. She had no idea he was heading for the place that was lit aflame, but now that she does, she needs to reach him before he gets too far inside. She has a much better chance of guiding him to those in need, and away from danger, if she can manage that. But only time and length of stride will tell. Logan had been intending to find himself a new room, he's not comfortable staying in the same place more than a few nights, not until he's somewhere secure anyway, he'd also been intending to call someone who's supposedly an old friend, but it seems neither of those plans will be happening just yet, instead he heads towards the building, taking a deep breath as he does so, he mentally filters out the smells related to the fire, and instead tries to pick up the scent of people or burning flesh from in the building. Outside the burning building, the men and women who started the fire are rather surprised when they notice Alex dashing into the building. "What the hell's that k--Aaahh!" one of the men ends up face planting thanks to Kurt bouncing off him. "Waste 'em! It's more mutie freaks!" one of the women shakes before rushing back to one of the trucks the group came in to get a weapon. And indeed the smell of burnt can be detected coming from within. The remaining fire starters start to advance on Logan and Andrea as they're still in sight. They have various weapons, knives, guns, chains, bats...nothing too special but still dangerous. Inside is a burning mess. Park of the ceiling has collapsed and allows the burning remains of the upstairs apartment to fall into the store area. It's not an easy path but there's someone inside. Groaning in pain, Kyle Owens in in the back of the shop behind what used to be the counter. Leg hurt and showing signs of having been roughed up as well as slightly burnt, he's laying on the ground and oddly enough...glowing brightly. Well at least it won't be hard to find him. Alex doesn't take the time to wait for Andrea to give him any sort of directions or what not, his arms covering his head as he bursts through the entrance. The brightly glowing man is easily seen. Unbeknownest to Alex, his shirt has caught fire and is slowly being burnt down. "Hey man, Kyle?!" Alex moves around the counter and reaches down to grab the man by the shoulders and drag him up onto his feet. "KYLE? Is anybody else here?" Simone eeps and calls out "Be Careful!!" and then she dials 911! and tells the dispatcher that an explosion has happened at .. she looks about for the street address. She spots Alex rushing into the shop too. ".. Alex? What the heck?! What is he doing here?! and Andrea for that matter! For her own part, Andrea's only concern is reaching Alex before he has gone too far. But unfortunately, he has already gone inside, and Andrea isn't going to be able to get past the ruffians who started all of this. Which means that in short order, the teenaged girl - completely normal, or so she would appear, despite her beauty and famous looks - gets herself grabbed, pummeled and beaten. Apparently, she's no fighter, no matter her heroic impulse to try to help anyone being /burned alive in a fire. Kurt Wagner is into the store just after Alex. He looks up at the falling second story and then at the hurt man and Alex. "Alex! Try to get hi free und get out of here. This building is niche safe. it could collapse any time." He looks around and finds a good length of piping that probably was once part of a clothing rack, then starts to strain as he tries to wedge it between the sagging ceiling and the floor, trying to brace it up and hold it as well as he can, "Get out of here. I can get out with a thought. Don't worry about me." He starts to cough at the smoke hanging in the air. Logan spots everyone rushing into the burning building, he considers doing the same, but of course even if the kids do get everyone out of the fire they're still going to be facing a mob capable of watching people burn his original plan's simply to place himself between said mob and burning building, but then he spots someone being attacked and so he turns his attention to pulling her out. He's not using the claws, but he's certainly not going easy on the mob either as he fights his way to Andrea. "Shoulda stayed in Canada." Outside, the mob is mostly leaving Andrea to the two women that didn't run off. Apparently they're watching the 'cat fight'. When Logan joins the brawl, Andrea is left alone in favor of piling on Logan in attempt to stop him. He's the bigger threat after all. Inside, it takes Kyle a few moments to realize he's not imaging the person who's suddenly got hold of him. "Damn...if only the half naked guy that came to rescue me was a bit older," he jokes a bit after noticing the burning shirt, coughing. The man pretty much collapses against Alex, having trouble standing. "No...damn...no one else. Sent every home...early," he groans. Kurt meanwhile, manages to hold up some of the ceiling but other parts are falling and breaking as well as the whole place being on fire. It's got to be pretty uncomfortable for the poor guy in fur. "Mr. Wagner! He is it!" Apparently, Alex knows the furry guy. "Hold on man." His shoulder dips and Kyle is slid up across his shoulders and balanced carefully as the young teenager picks his way through the wreckage and comes out the entrance of the building, none the worse for the wear....and NOW Alex notices the big crowd. "Holy crap....LOGAN!" He recongizes everyone today. "DISPERSE! Or you're going to get hurt!" Simone gasps and tosses aside her jacket as Andrea gets nabbed. "Let go of her!" she shouts, her psi wings manifesting over her smaller physical ones. The tips of the psi wings begin to glow gold as she also rushes towards the mob, mantling the wings like an aggressive eagle or hawk. As she rushes forth she spots Logan. Oh boy. This is could get messy! Catching wind of something, even as she is pummeled, Andrea doubles over and hurls up what little was in her stomach, then drops to her knees as the two women pound on her. Soon enough, they seem to have been pulled away, though right now Andrea is rather too mentally occupied to be very aware of how or by whom, or much of anything else. Not experienced in being /in/ a fight, she is more victim than anything else right now. Kurt Wagner coughs again as he focuses on the task at hand, trying to put out of his mind the heat around him or the scent of his own fur scorching when he gets too close to the flames. He uses he tail to meticulously draw things towards him to use to try to shore up the ceiling before it collapses completely. Is Alex gone yet with the man? it's so hard to see in this smoke. Just a little bit longer. Hold out a little bit longer... Logan is playing nice, this isn't his first time fighting a large group of people, in fact it's one of his more common nightly events, so as the crowd piles in most will find themselves meeting strikes from Logan, he's not got the claws out, he's not here for a blood bath, but anyone unfortunate enough to get hit will likely feel like they've been hit by someone who not only knows how to punch incredibly well, but also has brass knuckles on under his skin. He seems to have the situation under control, or at least he's more than able to keep himself from getting hurt beyond his healing factors ability to handle. "Kid get ready, soon as you see an opening you take it." "Up up and away," Kyle tries to joke as he's hefted up. The man tones down his glowing but is still pretty much lighting up the area when they get out. "You know you're...ow...on fire, right, Alex?" he asks. Inside, Kurt may want to move. While his area is mostly struggling to remain up...the places around him are pretty much done for. A flaming bed ends up falling through the ceiling and heading right for the elf! The mob is quickly losing its will to fight. Between the hard punches from Logan and the sweeping wings of Simone, many of them are going down and slinking back to their trucks. A few still fight though, including a woman with a shotgun. She aims and fires the gun at Logan. Not waiting to see if she even hits her target, the woman starts to aim for Simone... "On fire?" Alex glances at his arms..indeed...the remains of the shirt is still on fire...but then the flames dim and die away. "Not anymore..." The shotgun blast in Logan's direction as Alex's attention, "HEY!" His hand raises up and a blue circle forms around it, spreading outwards and then blue plasma seems to shoot from his hand and strike the barrel of the shotgun, melting it rapidly. Poor Kyle across his shoulders is sure to be getting a bumpy ride from all of this. Simone urks as the woman fires on Logan. She shouts out, "Nooo!" then she is about to swat at the woman when Alex arrives and shoots at the gun. Yikes! She's starting to get very worried now as Kurt hasn't emerged from the burning building. She rushes towards Andrea. "Hon, are you alright?!" Kurt Wagner grunts in pain as a piece of flaming debris falls on his back, scorching the hoodie he's wearing. He hasn't got much time left, but he can't see anywhere either. Panic starts to build inside of him, but he forces himself to keep calm. The building is groaning loudly around him and the fire crackles with a roar as it makes things snap and pop all around him. His lungs are in pain form the hot air he's having to breath shallowly, but he has to hold it, has to give Alex a chance to get out. He hears a louder crack as another part of the ceiling comes apart and the bright light of something large hurtling towards him through the haze of the smoke. Instinct kicks in and he BAMFS a moment before it hits, reappearing outside about a foot off the ground, enough to cause him to go sprawling out onto the pavement, hacking and trying to suck in some clean air. Logan's clipped by the shot, he's hit hard enough to get knocked off his feet, but he'll be fine given a while to catch his breath, he's on his feet ready to lunge at the woman and cut the gun to pieces, but instead he watches as the gun melts, his only response is to grunt as he holds the wound to his side, letting his healing factor do its job, in a bit there won't be any sign that he was ever hurt, other than the hole in his shirt. He lets out a quiet grunt. "Really shoulda stayed in Canada." He looks at Simone for a moment as he pulls out a cigar. "Why is it every time I see you I get shot?" Coughing, Andrea stirs a bit, but really has no idea what to do or say right now. Opening? What now? She lifts her head just a bit as Simone approaches, but doesn't have much of a useful response just now. Whatever humor was in Kyle is shaken out of him by the bumpy ride. All the movement agitates his injures and changes the color of the glow around him to a sickly green with the pain. "Please...stop...moving...so much," Kyle groans out before starting to couch. Between melting guns and angry mutants, what's left of the mob is running off to lick their wounds. Tires squeal as the cars and trucks are driven off quickly. Simone urks as Kurt finally appears. She helps Andrea get to her feet and then after making sure she isn't going to fall down she rushes towards Kurt. She looks back towards Logan and shrugs as she helps him. "You've got a target painted on your back, didn't you know?" she offhandedly jests towards the Canadian. To her feet, if unsteadily, Andrea merely looks amongst everyone a bit dazedly. But it should be noted, she could outdo a security camera in recalling each of those who just fled the scene, and their vehicles. Not just license plates, but VIN plate IDs as well. She mumbles something to Alex about, 'Glad you managed to find him without me.' Yeah. She was feeling pretty useless, there. With his wounds healed enough that he can move somewhat freely Logan lights his cigar, he offers a shrug and a grin as he turns away from the group. "Kid you don't know the half of it." He takes a look down at his shirt with a sigh and then begins on his way. Kurt Wagner pushes himself up to his feet, still coughing and trying to clear the smoke from his lungs. He glances over to Simone and tries to give her a reassuring smile, "Honey, I'm afraid I'm going to smell like smoke..." He's a bit tender as he moves, rther like he has a bad sunburn from the heat of the fire, but it looks like his fur actually helped insulate him some from the worst of it, at least compared to if his flesh had just been bare and exposed to that inferno. He moves over towards Logan, reaching into his pocket for a small 3"x5" New Testament bible. He holds it out to Logan, "Meine Freund, it seems our paths cross often. Perhaps there is a reason for this. Perhaps we are brought together by God for some reason. I do not know. But in the back of this bible is listed a church. They know how to get in touch with me if you are wishing to. I think I shall be easy enough for you to describe ja?" He grins broadly, the looks to Simone, "I think I really need to go lay down for a week or so." he kisses her tenderly on the cheek. With his wounds healed enough that he can move somewhat freely Logan lights his cigar, he offers a shrug and a grin as he turns away from the group. "Kid you don't know the half of it." He takes a look down at his shirt with a sigh and then begins on his way. He pauses just long enough to look at Kurt with a grin. "Elf, there's nothing in in that book that'll do me much good, in this life or the next." He does take the book before walking off though. "I'll be in touch though, maybe we get a beer."